1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable facsimile apparatus into which a document or a recording sheet is manually set.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional portable facsimile apparatuses have one of two arrangements--one includes all functions of a facsimile apparatus, while the other has only minimum functions, such as transmission and reception. Along with the development of an information-oriented society, facsimile apparatuses are often used in places other than where originally installed. Accordingly, demand has arisen for development of a portable facsimile apparatus which is not limited to use at its original place of installation.
The assignee of the present invention has previously filed an application relating to a portable facsimile system which includes a portable facsimile unit having only the minimum functions described above (U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,505). The portable facsimile unit described in that co-pending application, however, does not provide an automatic document supply or an automatic recording paper supply.
In the case where that facsimile unit transmits plural pages of documents or receives plural pages of image data, each of the pages must be manually set in turn by an operator during image transmission or image reception, so as to prevent an image communication error.